thenewleaguefandomcom-20200215-history
A Night At The Club
Barry and Oliver have to fight on there night off and Nightwing begins construction on his team. Plot -Metropolis- The two clown goons charged the man, He punched one but was kicked by the other into a wall. The one on the ground got back up but was thrown down again. The other was then punched right in the middle of his face. "Nice work Vic." Dick Grayson spoke with humor."Feel free to help anytime you want." "You had it under control, Cyborg.""What do you want?" -Gotham City Nightclub- Barry ran at Bane with incredible speed uppercutting him, to which he seemed uneffected by. Barry threw another punch but Bane caught it and threw him threw the wall. "Go you idiots!" The Joker said as he pointed to Oliver Queen. Ollie took a shot of whiskey and said "Here we go." Ollie ran at the thugs and kicked one in the stones with a follow up punch in the face. -Atlantis- Aquaman quickly walked through his under-water kingdom searching for something. An Atlantean scribe approached The King of Atlantis with respect, kneeled down and handed him The Trident of Neptune. An Atlantean soldier approached and asked "With respect sir, why are you going to Gotham?" Aquaman responded "I need to talk to someone, and your coming with." -Unknown Location- A dark figure approached another, he said "With respect sir." as he held up a styringe with green venom."What exactly will this do?""It will turn anyone in to a lesser Clark Kent.""Excelent.""Where is Adam?""He is getting our second little attack dog." Deathstroke came out of the shadows and said "I told you, I don't work well with others."The second dark figure said "Is that disrespect I hear?""No sir." -Gotham City- Barry picked him self up off the ground and dusted himself off as Bane walked through the hole in the brick wall. Bane continued to pick Barry up and throw him in to a traffic light, taking it out of the ground. Bane kept walking towards Barry, he stopped and said "Do you want to know what I think?" He was then hit by a sonic blast causing him to fly twenty or so feet. Cyborg walked up and said "It does'nt matter what you think, 'cause thats what I think Roid-Monkey!" his cannon then transformed back in to an arm. Nightwing ran up behind Cyborg and said "That's better."Ollie leg-swept the second one off his feet and when he was halfway to the ground he punched him with his left hand to increase the damage. The third goon swung at him with a wooden bat, Ollie caught it and punched the man in the wrist causing him to release the bat so Ollie could continue to smash it over the goon's head. Ollie kicked the fourth goon in the knee, grabbed him by his shirt and headbutted him. Ollie looked around and noticed The Joker was gone.Oliver Queen walked out the door of the night club and said "Not how I necessarily planned my evening." Dick Grayson walked closer to everyone and said "Someone has kidnapped Bruce. We need to get together and find him." A man walked up and asked "Bruce? Bruce Wayne?" everyone turned there heads to see Aquaman.